masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidestep Journal Entry August 22nd
Dear Mom. ' ' So this is weird for me, because I’m technically writing a letter to someone I have never met, but wish I had. But Dad said that when he first met you, the thing he saw you do the most was sit here at your Study, writing letters to teams around the world, and to heroes by hand. Since Dad hasn’t changed the Study since you left, I guess I should be the one to use it, being the family hero now, right? ' ' So what to update you for? Well, I’m a bona-fide hero now. Name Side-step. Humanity’s first Teleporting hero. Well, except Port. And Correspondence. And Alter-world. And probably others I haven’t read up on, but they aren’t important right now. I can teleport people away from Danger, kinda like how you save people when you were Wearing the Cape. Although, to be honest, I’m not sure if I am as good at it as my teammates. ' ' I should probably mention the team mates shouldn’t it? I’m part of a Young super team, and I mean Super. I think there’s like 20 of us. We’ve got a base and everything, with high tech gear, and aliens, and alternate universe versions of ourselves. ' ' I haven’t met them all but let’s go into the ones I met today. ' ' So I was having a sandwich at the base (I know, they feed us, right?) and since I was technically on Call after school I thought I would meet some of the others and maybe play a video game or something. But there was this shiny weird portal in the middle of the room. Through absolutely no fault of my own I was taken through it into some kind of spirit realm. It was a little scary, but your brave galiant son had no trouble whatsoever getting the team to shape up. ' ' I think it was Wild Thing’s home or something, his grandma was there. Wild thing is like a hero who changes shape into different animals. Although I don’t think he does anything more complicated than birds. I mean, I don’t really know how that stuff works to be honest, because there were talking animals there… so were the animals what he changes into? ' ' There was another hero there, I don’t know his real name, but I think he calls himself Freedo. Which is a weird name for a superhero to be honest, I mean, there’s no alteration or anything. But he was cool. ' ' There was one more person there and... ' ' So we get there, and Wild Thing’s grandma was saying something about people’s eyes and senses being taken. Really super weird. Wild Thing just accepted it and we went flying - Oh I almost forgot to mention, I went flying for the first time ever! Someone picked me up and took me along so I got to fly like you used to when you were a hero. It was a little scary, but I’m a brave boy, so we did alright. I bet everyone was really impressed with my courageous chants and strong will, that I totally got from you Mom. So anyway, we find the first creature, a cute little mouse, and he’s all sad because he lost his eyes. Then we leave him to find the second creature, a falcon, or an eagle or something, but then we’re attacked by someone everyone calls a ‘Doctor’. But he didn’t look like a doctor to me, and I’ve seen every version of Grey’s Anatomy on TV (It was for research). It was a little rough, but due to my incredibly teleportation skills and fighting prowess, We managed to get everything under control and beat the living daylights out of him. Then Hesperus Ate him. Yeah, super weird. ' ' I took the mouse’s eyes back to him, and then we headed home. I don’t really know why there was a fake doctor there, I mean, he didn’t even have a surgical mask, and had a really long nose. But Wild thing was scared. But his grandma was happy it worked out. When I got home, we all said our goodbye and I went back to my sandwich, but then mouse ate it and demanded I tell him more about this ‘Parmesan’ stuff. Oh yeah, I forgot to write that mom, sorry. I have a pet ghost mouse now. It sits on my shoulder and sometimes it lets me use it’s eyes. Totally not creepy. ' ' Any way mom, thanks a lot for being an inspiration and all that. I should get back to homework. Love you ' ' Frederick AKA Side-Step ' ' PS: If you could send me any tips on how to deal with girls, I would really appreciate it. Category:Sidestep Category:Journals